


So, that's it?

by MajorAbbey



Category: tangled - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reviews: 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAbbey/pseuds/MajorAbbey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a happy ending for everyone. In fact, for one man, it went against everything he ever knew, and he's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, that's it?

**A/N: Before I go any further, I'd like to point out that I am a Eugene fan. Why do I need to point that out? Because the following story may make it look as if I'm not. I just thought I'd point that out before I get attacked by his many fangirls.**

 ****

* * *

 **So... that's it, is it?**

All my work – all my years of hard work – it's for nothing?

I'm in my office now. It won't be my office for much longer. I'm either fired or demoted, to be replaced by a horse. My own horse. Except he's not really my horse anymore. He betrayed me. He betrayed me for _him._

Flynn Rider. That thief. No one knows that better than me. I've had to deal with him for years; him, and the chaos he left behind. I've always had to be the one to chase him, to hunt him down while his victims go crying about this priceless thing they've had stolen. And I have to deal with all that. I have to deal with their complaints when he slips through our fingers once again. He always seems to, no matter how hard I try. He's a devious one, that Rider.

And then he steals the lost princess's crown. The one thing that just shouldn't be stolen. It belongs to a missing child, for pity's sake; our King's lost daughter. It's just... inhuman. Beyond the boundaries of human decency. Its sentimental value is worth more than the gold it's made from, and he just waltzes in there and takes it.

And I tracked him down, just like I always did. But I worked harder this time. I threw myself into it, even when he stole my horse and knocked me out. And when I finally catch him, does he get the punishment he deserves? Does he hang for his crimes? No. He's welcomed with open arms. He becomes a prince. Never mind the fact he's a thief, never mind the fact he _stole that girl's crown_. Never mind all _that._

Of course I objected to it. How could I not? It's just not right. In fact, it's worse than that; it goes against everything I was taught to believe about the world, every sense of justice. But when I pointed this out to them, they just gave me these looks. As if I was mad. They were making a common thief a member of the Royal Family and they thought _I_ was the mad one!

"We'll take that into account, Captain," they said as I walked out the door. And, to their credit, I suppose they did. They just didn't like it. I figured out that much, because the next day I was replaced by my own horse.

Maybe it's just as well I'm going. Everything's turned upside down. This isn't the kingdom I grew up in anymore. Back when I was growing up, thieves were punished. They were hanged for their crimes, and the people who brought them to justice were given some kind of credit, rather than being shoved away and having people turn their noses up at them.

That's what they do, now. Even my own men treat me as if I was the one in the wrong. One of them just looked at me as if I was some kind of idiot. I was so tempted to charge out there and teach him to show some respect for his superiors, but what would be the point? I'm not even sure if I am his superior anymore.

So I'm going. I wonder if I should just leave Corona altogether. Go someplace else, where my sense of justice and my devotion to duty would actually be appreciated. Maybe I should do that. I could start afresh. Join a new army. Rise up through the ranks. And then... well, I don't know. But this can't be it for me. It can't. There has to be a place for men like me in the world. Men who know what honour is when they see it. Men who will devote their lives to the protection of others.

I'll just have to find it.


End file.
